


Trust Me (But How Can I)?

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: Supernatural Beings AU [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Delusions, Fluff, Heart Break, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mistrust, Romance, Sad, Unresolved Conflict (kinda), Water Nymph, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, nymph, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke's curiosity almost gets his relationship in shambles....yikes





	

“So what _other_ creatures are out there?” Luke asks Ashton as they sit at their usual spot by the pier. Ashton chuckled and rubbed small circles into his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“Well for starters, refrain from calling us creatures. That’s racist.” Ashton informs, still laughing a bit, making Luke pout.   
  
“I didn’t know.” The blonde insists innocently enough.   
  
“Of course you didn’t babe.” Ashton teases, nuzzling the younger’s neck with his nose.

  
“What do I call them then?” Luke asks, shutting his eyes and humming at the sensations Ashton’s warmth was giving him. Werewolves had much more body heat than anything else Luke knew.   
  
“Supernatural beings Lukey. It’s not rocket science.” Ashton said, but fondness was slipping into his tone.  
  
“Well what other supernatural beings are out there?” Luke asked eagerly, eyes lighting up in wonder at what else was out there.

 

“Well there’s werewolves, vampires, angels, and devils of course as you know. And burburus.” Ashton lists.

  
“Yeah yeah, but there’s gotta be more!” Luke insists.

  
“Hold your horses Lukey. There are. There’s Nymphs, Sprites, Spirits, Cupids, Demigods, Dragons, Fairies which I thought you were at first glance if I’m being honest.” Ashton pauses, poking Luke’s side, making him squirm with a giggle.

 

“What else?” Luke asks impatiently.

 

“Oh you know, Imps, Demons, Mermaids, Ghosts, Yetis, and Witches. There’s probably more that I can’t remember right now or haven’t seen.” Ashton says, scratching the back of his head.   
  
“Which ones do you know? Or have you seen?” Luke prods, scooting closer to Ashton so that he was practically in his lap, not that the werewolf minded.  
  
“I know a fairy or two, but they’re hard to get along with because they’re such perfectionists I swear.” Ashton says with a shake of his head. I do like that water nymph off the coast though.” Ashton says thoughtfully.   
  
“Water Nymph? What are they like? What do they do?” Luke asks, hoping Ashton could let him meet them.

  
“Well, they’re sort of like water gods. They protect threats to their habitats. Mermaids like to pull pranks on them so fights often break out, which is why waves can be pretty strong sometimes here.” Ashton explains. “My friend Jayce for example, he protects the coast a ways away from here.”

 

“Do you think I could meet him? I want to know what he looks like. I bet he’s beautiful.” Luke decides, imagining something aqua colored and majestic.   
  
“No.” Ashton says firmly, tone jealous and he caved Luke into an embrace that was nothing short of protective. Luke giggled a bit and pressed a sweet kiss to Ashton’s lips to reassure him.   
  
“No one’s hotter than you tiger. I’m only curious.” Luke clarifies, making Ashton loosen his hold a bit.  
  
“You didn’t say I was as beautiful.” Ashton protests childishly.     

  
“I think you’re flawless Ash. I love you like a lot.” Luke says, blushing a bit and pressing a kiss to the elder’s cheek.

  
“I love you too angel. And I love it when you call me tiger.” He says, pressing soft kisses all over Luke’s face.  
  
“I love it when you call me Lukey. And Babe. And baby. And angel.” Luke admits, enjoying the fluttery feeling he got when Ashton showered him in kisses. And for a while they just sat on the dock, watching the sunset until Luke remembered what they were talking about in the first place.

  
“So can I meet him? Jayce?” Luke asks hopefully.  
  
“I don’t think so Lukey-no not because I’m jealous. It’s just…it’s not a safe place and I already almost lost you once. I can’t take that chance again. Nymphs are too close range to mermaids and you can’t trust just any mermaid.” Ashton explains carefully. Luke huffs at that and crosses his arms.

  
“So it’s racist to call us creatures but it’s not racist to discriminate against mermaids? Trust me, I know how that feels.” Luke says with a small glare, not liking how Ashton was sounding at the moment.   
  
“Baby, no. It’s not discriminating. Maybe it’s just the mermaids here, but I don’t want you to be in danger. Please understand Angel. I love your curiosity, but it can really get you into some trouble.” Ashton fixes, giving Luke a pleading look. And well, how could Luke stay mad at his love for long?

  
“I understand.” Luke sighed. “But would it be so dangerous if you went with me? You’d be there to protect me after all.” Luke tries.  
  
“I’d rather not take the risk Angel. You don’t know how much it ripped me apart to see you unhappy.” Ashton says in a sad voice. Luke frowned, moving off of Ashton’s lap.  
  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean I just shouldn’t be adventurous or not want to know more about the world anymore. We can’t live our lives in fear Ash.” Luke whispers reasonably. Ashton lets out a less than patient sigh and rubs his forehead.   
  
“Look, I don’t want you meeting Jayce. Not yet at least. We’re done talking about this.” He says, firmness entering his tone. Luke’s halo that was gleaming bright in Ashton’s presence (Seeing as he’d let it show) dulled at these words.  
  
“Maybe you’re done talking about it but I-

 

“Luke, that’s enough. Now let’s get going. It’s getting darker by the minute.” Ashton says, getting up and pulling the younger boy up with him. Luke wanted to say more, but Ashton’s voice was quite dominating, so Luke kept quiet.

 

For now.

 

-

  
Luke sighed heavily and quite dramatically on his couch. Ashton was out doing wolf stuff with Calum and he still wasn’t aloud near Michael for the time being, so he was stuck. Bored out of his wits with nothing to do and no one to do it with. He’d asked Ashton if he could come along for their ‘hunt’ or whatever it was, but Ashton wasn’t having it, claiming that Elian might still be lurking around.  
  
‘Maybe if I go out on my own and then tell Ashton about it later, he’ll see I’m not fragile as glass and take me to do something fun again.’ Luke thought, getting up from the couch. He smirked to himself and nodded. That was a great plan. He’s go find Ashton’s Nymph friend, Jayce and show his boyfriend he was capable of handling himself. Ashton would see reason. He _had_ to. And so off Luke went, taking his the spare car to the coast where Jayce should be.

 

…

 

The view was breathtaking and Luke wondered why Ashton didn’t pick _this_ spot to be their place rather than the dock at the pier. This view was so majestic and unreal. Luke was visibly in awe. The water was a gorgeous shade of aquamarine and practically sparkled in the morning light. Luke never really came near water so early in the daytime.   
  
He slowly stepped his way closer to the water before realizing what an idiot he was. How was he supposed to summon the Nymph. Was it even something you summoned? Luke wasn’t sure. He groaned in defeat when suddenly his halo lit up like a reminder and lightbulb at once. Luke felt disappointed in himself. He shouldn’t be so quick as to lose hope. Maybe Nymphs appeared in front of other supernatural beings. That might work. And so Luke took a deep breath and stretched his wings out, beaming at the success. They spread out behind him proudly, almost praising him for having hope.   
  
And then it happened. A swirl of water mixed in a spiral like a whirlpool and something bright popped out of it. Luke saw it in midair for a while, taking note of the long and bright blue tail that went sharper around the end. Its eyes were a robin’s egg blue and its pupil a midnight purple. It had a perplexed expression as it scanned around to see what exactly caught its attention. And then it landed gracelessly back into the water with a big splash. Luke’s face caught some drops of water, but he was too mesmerized to care. The Nymph was as breathtaking as the water itself. Luke later noticed he had a seashell crown adorned in his white with tints of baby blue colored hair.

 

“Whoa.” Luke breathed, knees buckling in shock.   
  
“Whoa yourself. What brings an Angel to the coast? I’ve never actually seen one. You are an Angel, yeah?” The nymph asked, voice a flow of a waterfall tumbling down on smooth rocks. He was even more beautiful than Luke imagined him to be.     
  
“Y-yeah. A-are you a water Nymph?” Luke asked softly. The Nymph smiled softly and nodded. “Is your name Jayce?” The blonde asked, louder this time. The Nymph grinned wider at this question and nodded again.   
  
“Who told you about me?” He asked with slight caution, twirling a water in his hands like it was clay.  
  
“Ashton. He’s a werewolf.” Luke filled in.    
  
“Ah yes. He’s a good friend that one.” The Nymph hummed. “So why are you here then? Does Ashton need something?” Jayce asked.   
  
“No, I just…I hope this doesn’t sound creepy, but I wanted to see you. What you looked like. What you do.” Luke said shyly, shuffling his feet together. The Nymph smirked and made his way closer to the surface where Luke was until bits of his tail were visible above the wading water.  
  
“It doesn’t sound _too_ creepy.” He teased. “But uh, you might want to close your wings.” The Nymph said, clearing his throat.   
  
“What? Why?” Luke asked, still having them stretched out as wide as possible.

  
“Erm, it’s not…how you say…proper etiquette for Angels unless they need to be using them.” The Nymph explained with a small shrug.  
  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry.” Luke says innocently, forcing them back into him.   
  
“Not a problem. As for your curiosity, I stop mermaids from being dicks.” Jayce says, laughing when seeing Luke’s expression of bewilderment.  
  
“Sorry, I know Angels hate bad words.” He says. “But mermaids are such as-buttholes.” Jayce says, correcting himself midsentence.   
  
“How come?” Luke asks eager as ever to know more about everything.  
  
“They’re jealous that our tails are longer and stronger and that we have shell connection.” The Nymph snickers, obviously mocking mermaids.   
  
“What’s shell connection?” Luke asks, lost.   
  
“See this?” Jayce asks, gesturing to his crown. Luke nods, unsure where this was going. Jayce then gently lifts the seashell crown off of his head and holds it in front of Luke.  
  
“Water Nymphs can use shells to communicate with other people, beings, things, almost anything really. But mermaids don’t have that ability. We usually find out about outside stuff eons before they do.” He explains proudly.   
  
“Like what?” Luke asks, wondering what information they could be holding.   
  
“Kind of like…um like for example if Zeus or Cronus were about to let out a thunderstorm, they’d shell contact us to prepare and get the water and tides ready. That sort of thing.” Jayce shrugs as if it were no big deal that he spoke to Greek gods that Luke only thought were legend. How could Ashton forget to mention that?!

  
“Impressed?” Jayce asks with a laugh.   
  
“More like in love.” Luke sputtered. “How come Ash didn’t tell me that you talked to Greek gods?!” Luke asked aloud.  
  
“You really love Greek gods, huh?” Jayce asked.   
  
“Well I love anything out of the ordinary.” Luke admits with a shy grin.   
  
“Want to say hi to Pothos?” Jayce offers, placing the crown back on his head. Luke’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.   
  
“The god of passion?!” Luke asked, covering his mouth with his hand in disbelief. Jayce nodded, flapping his tail in amusement.   
  
“That’s the one. I’m sure he’d love to hear someone as passionate as you.” Jayce says.   
  
“Oh sweet mercy. That would be the coolest thing ever if you’d really do that!” Luke exclaimed, jumping up and down. Jayce chuckled and then closed his eyes, focusing on the shells Luke assumed.

  
“Yo Pathos! How’s the love life? Ooh, sore spot? Sorry. Anyways, we got a passionate one here, wanna meet him?” Jayce asks, establishing connection. “Mmhmm, yeah, okay great. Here.” Jayce says, slowly taking the crown off and handing it to Luke.   
  
“Be careful with it. Don’t even get a slight crack on any of them.” Jayce advises, placing the crown in Luke’s hair.   
  
“I will. Be careful that is. I won’t crack it!” Luke squeaked, blushing when Jayce merely laughed at him good naturedly.

  
_“Young Luke. I can see your desire to learn all there is about the supernatural. Your curiosity is the most genuine I’ve seen in millennia.”_ A voice says into Luke’s head. He gasped because sweet mercy, was that-

 

 _“Yes Luke. It is I, Pothos.”_ The voice said in amusement.

  
“W-wow. It’s an honor.” Luke says softly, too much in shock at the whole fiasco.

  
_“I wish I could stay and feed on your passion longer, but alas I have much to do. I hope I meet you someday young Angel. Take care and remember, curiosity may have killed the cat, but it fulfilled its purpose in life.”_ Pothos said wisely, and a static sound (of the city that never sleeps, I’m so sorry) resonated before Luke opened his eyes, not having remembered closing them.   
  
“He’s gone.” Luke told Jayce.   
  
“Well you can’t expect him to stick around all day, can you?” Jayce asked rhetorically.  
  
“I guess not. Well thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Luke tells him gratefully, taking the crown off and carefully giving it to the Nymph who placed it back in his own wavy hair.   
  
“Not a problem. Although, I’m a bit miffed at Ashton for not letting us meet sooner. I think we’re quite compatible.” The Nymph commented thoughtfully.   
  
“I think so too! We’re going to be great friends. I feel it.” Luke announced, halo suddenly gleaming a sparkling gold.  
  
“Yeah, and I haven’t seen Ashton in a while so this gives me an excuse to talk to him.” The Nymph stated. And just like that, Luke’s halo dulled as slight guilt filled his body.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Jayce asked. Luke bit his lip and turned his gaze away from the water Nymph.   
  
“See…Ash doesn’t really know I came here. In fact, he kind of told me not to because it’s dangerous with mermaids around, but I thought if I came here and nothing bad happened, he wouldn’t be so against bringing me here.” Luke explains.   
  
“So then tell him and all will be well.” The Nymph says easily. If only it were that simple.   
  
“Ash is a bit more…complex than that. I’ll have to ease him into the idea.” Luke says. The Nymph nods in understanding. And call Luke crazy, but he seemed kind of upset.   
  
“I get it. Until then, we shall meet in secret then.” He winked, waving a goodbye and disappearing into the water.

 

Now he just had to explain to Ashton that it was safe…oh joy.

 

-

 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet today.” Ashton comments. The couple were sat on the couch in Ashton’s living room whilst Mean Girls played on a loop on the TV.   
  
“There’s a movie on.” Luke reasoned, but knew Ashton wasn’t buying it. But what was he to do? Tell Ashton that he’d seen Jayce five times already and they were really hitting it off? What if Ashton didn’t see reason and forbade Luke from seeing his new friend again? Luke couldn’t take it. Couldn’t handle isolation again. He wouldn’t.   
  
“What’s up Lukey? Are you upset that we didn’t spend time together yesterday?” He asks guiltily and wow if that didn’t make Luke feel like a jerk.   
  
“No Ash, that’s not it at all. You’re allowed to spend time with your friends. It wouldn’t be fair of me to stop you from doing that.” Luke makes clear.

  
“Then what is it? Did Michael do something? I told you not to go near him.” Ashton says, growing more worried by the minute. Luke settled into Ashton’s lap in attempts to calm him down. He grasped Ashton’s face in his hands to get him to focus and stop thinking so hard.  
  
“Michael didn’t do anything. I haven’t seen him since the Elian incident Ash, honest. Okay?” Luke says. And when Ashton nods, he presses his lips to the elder boy, getting lost in pleasure when Ashton makes it deeper, pressing his tongue to the roof of Luke’s mouth. The Angel moaned in bliss when Ashton rubbed their tongues together and moved his hands to settle on his bum.  
  
“M-mark me Ash.” Luke begged, rutting his hips against the werewolf. Ashton smirked and moved to do just that, sucking harsh bites into the younger boy that left him a whimpering mess of pleasure.

  
“Like being marked Angel?” Ashton asked seductively. Luke didn’t trust his voice and decided to just nod.   
  
“Words baby. Tell me how much you love being made mine.” Ashton growled, teasingly rubbing the boy’s hard on.   
  
“L-love you marking me up Tiger. Love it when you claim me and make sure everyone else knows. Know that they don’t have a chance because I’m yours.” Luke whispers, clearly a wreck from Ashton’s assault on his bare neck. His shirt was thrown carelessly on the floor somewhere between the kisses and dirty talk.  
  
“You’re a naughty boy Lukey.” Ashton says, suddenly stopping his kisses, confusing Luke.   
  
“Wh-what did I do?” Luke asks, lost. He thought it was getting pretty hot if he was being honest.

  
“You were trying to distract me about what was eating you by making out. And it almost worked.” Ashton said, shaking his head. Luke was slack jawed. How did Ashton see through that!?

 

“I-I-

  
“You what Luke? Why won’t you just tell me what’s wrong? I can help you. Don’t you trust me?” Ashton asked, frowning insecurely. And Luke never wanted to see Ashton look this way again. Guilt filled the Angel and he sensed his wings darkening.

  
“I’m sorry Ash. Of course I trust you. I just…I don’t know how to say it.” Luke says in frustration.

  
“Try me.” Ashton says soothingly, placing Luke back in his lap where the Angel belonged. Luke felt at home in Ashton’s embrace and breathed in, trying to explain it.  
  
“I-I know you don’t want me out near the coast, but I _had_ to see the water Nymph. So I went out to find Jayce and I did. And I like him a lot. We get along really well. Maybe even more than me and Mikey.” Luke explains, biting his lip. Ashton tenses and looks angry for a moment before confusion settles in.   
  
“Wait, how did you even find him? Sure, you went to the coast, but why did he show himself to you?” Ashton asks, scratching his head. Luke thought for a moment back to when he first met Jayce and snapped in remembrance.   
  
“I spread my wings and he just sort of popped out of the water.” Luke said. And Ashton’s reaction was not one he expected at all. The elder boy tightened his grip on Luke before he completely let go and pushed Luke off of him, making Luke look wounded.   
  
“You _what_?” Ashton asked dangerously calmly. Luke froze in fear, not wanting to answer him.   
  
“I-I’m sorry?” Luke asked, so confused.   
  
“You’ll just spread your wings for anyone won’t you? What? I couldn’t satisfy you enough so you went to seek pleasure from my _friend_? I didn’t peg you for a slut you know.” Ashton seethed, hatred running through his veins like adrenaline. Luke was taken aback. What?

  
“Ashton what are you talking about?!” He asked, scared.   
  
“Now I know why you looked so guilty this whole time. You cheating piece of shit!” Ashton accused, the curse word holding so much anger, Luke flinched and felt his heart throb in a painstaking way.   
  
“Ash, stop.” Luke pleaded, on his knees on the floor.  
  
“No I won’t stop. Damnit Luke you’re a filthy little manwhore.” Ashton spat, glaring harshly at the Angel cowered on the floor. Luke felt tears pool down his cheeks in shame and heartbreak. How could Ashton say all of this so easily? Without a moment of hesitance?

  
“A-ash p-please. You’re h-hurting me.” Luke whimpered, curling in on himself further.

  
“And I’m just doing peachy aren’t I? You didn’t completely rip my heart out did you?!” Ashton said sarcastically, laughing something bitter. Luke was so confused and hurt by everything, he didn’t know what to think anymore.  
  
“Ash please. Tell me what I did wrong. _Please_.” He pleaded, trying to shake the despair and shame away.

  
“You know damn well what you did. Get out of my house. NOW.” Ashton said with gritted teeth, pointing out the door.

  
“I-I trusted you. You said I could trust you.” Luke blubbered brokenly.

 

“You’re right. Thanks for bringing that up because in reality, it was _I_ that shouldn’t have trusted _you_.” Ashton sneered. And Luke had to really look past his on heartache to see that Ashton was hurt as well. Sure he threw a tough demeanor on the outside, but Luke saw in him that he was hurting.   
  
“You don’t mean that.” Luke tried, hoping, _willing_ that Ashton would listen.   
  
“Whoa, what the hell is going on in here? It reeks of broken promises and mistrust.” A familiar voice said, sauntering into Ashton’s living room. Luke went slack jawed at the sight of Jayce.   
  
“Jayce. How perfect. How dare you show your face here in human form in my home?!” Ashton bellowed, clenching his fists.   
  
“Relax Irwie. I’m here to clear the air since Luke definitely won’t.” Jayce said, throwing a ‘nice job’ look to Luke.  
  
“There’s nothing left to say. Both of you need to get the fuck out of my house.” Ashton growled, wolf tendencies surfacing. Luke at this point had apparently had enough as he stood up and tried to stop his tears.

 

“Fine! I’ll go. Since you won’t even bother letting me explain or ask what happened! This is just like when Calum got hurt and Elian took me. You clearly don’t care what happens to me so I’ll just LEAVE.” Luke said brokenly, rushing out of the room despite Jayce’s protests.   
  
“Nice job man. You fucking ruined the only relationship you could possibly have.” Jayce mock applauded. Ashton didn’t waver in his expression much, but he was clearly hit in the heart at Luke’s words. Did the Angel really think he didn’t care?  
  
“I have my reasons for my impassiveness. He spread his wings to you.” Ashton reasoned, still pissed.

  
“He doesn’t even know what it means you idiot! I told him not to do it again and he didn’t. He wouldn’t cheat on you Ashton. Get your head out of your ass. I don’t think he’s capable of purposely breaking your heart.” Jayce said in annoyance. “He’s too good for you.” The Nymph murmured.   
  
Ashton looked like he was socked in the stomach by a devil.   
  
“But then why would he hide it from me? That you two were hanging out.” Ashton asked, anger fading slowly, but still prominent.

  
“He told me he was scared you’d never let him out again. I guess he didn’t anticipate that you’d tear his heart apart as well.” Jayce said dryly. Ashton was a fucking fool.  
  
“I fucked up…again.” Ashton said, falling to the ground in hopelessless.  
  
“Again? What happened the first ti-oh never mind. I don’t want to know. You should really be more considerate of others feelings. Luke knows next to nothing about the super natural and you just assumed he knew what spreading his wings meant.” Jayce points out.   
  
“I need to find him.” Ashton says suddenly, getting off of the ground.   
  
“Good luck then.” Jayce offers. Ashton turns to Jayce before he leaves and gives him a warning look.   
  
“I appreciate you telling him not to do that again, but I’m aware you have feelings for him. Back off.” Ashton warns, looking murderous.   
  
“I can’t help how I feel. But I won’t do anything to jeopardize your relationship. You did that on your own.” The Nymph shrugs coyly.   
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Ashton hisses.   
  
“I won’t try anything unless he wants me to.” Are Jayce’s last words before he disappears, leaving Ashton to go find Luke.

 

-

 

“Thought you might be here.” Ashton says softly, seeing his boy sitting at the dock, feet dangling below. Luke tensed at Ashton’s voice, but didn’t acknowledge him, which stung, but was expected.

  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me now or any time soon…or at all really. I said some pretty unforgivable things.” Ashton starts nervously, moving to sit beside Luke. And yeah, it stung like a bitch when Luke scooted away, not meeting his gaze.  
  
“I’m sorry though. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m so used to being there only when you needed me to be, that I wasn’t there when you wanted me to be. I didn’t take your interests into consideration and not a day will pass me by where I won’t regret it. That was a shi-awful thing to do. I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Ashton said with a forlorn expression. Luke stopped kicking his feet back and forth beneath the dock and Ashton saw him flash a hint of a smile. It was barely there for three seconds but Ashton saw it.   
  
“And you can spend forever hating me…or maybe tell me how to make it up to you?” Ashton offered with a hopeful beyond hope smile. Luke sighed in tiredness and pushed his feet up so he could huddle around them.   
  
“You…Ashton you didn’t let me explain. Didn’t even explain why you were mad. You didn’t wait to hear my side of the story. I love how protective you are, but there’s a limit. You shouldn’t control or decide what I can and can’t handle completely. I get some say in that too. But you never care to listen to me until it’s too late and…and I can’t handle that. Not anymore.” Luke speaks, eyes watery.

  
“Tell me what to do to fix it.” Ashton begged, heart clenching at the lack of his nickname.  
  
“I don’t know.” Luke whispers.   
  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Ashton asks, suddenly scared out of his wits. Luke shakes his head vigorously.   
  
“No no. Of course not. I couldn’t do that. You didn’t betray _me_. Just my trust and faith in you a bit.” Luke says, biting his lip.  
  
“I’ll fix it Lukey. I promise I will.” Ashton swears.  
  
“You’ll let me be curious about the world?” Luke asks as a test.   
  
“That and more. I’ll show you all the super natural things you want to see. Hell, I’ll get you a pet Dragon if you want.” Ashton insists, happy that Luke isn’t breaking up with him. He really didn’t deserve Luke.   
  
“Slow down Ashton. I’m still upset. You called me a s-slut and a whore. That doesn’t just go away with an apology. I need time.” Luke says carefully.

  
“Take all the time you need. Just don’t leave me.” Ashton says, pulling Luke into a hug. Luke seems like he doesn’t agree with it, but hugs back lightly anyways.   
  
“I’ll never leave you Ash. I don’t think I can.” Luke whispers, his halo bright as ever. “But hey.” He starts.  
  
“Yeah?” Ashton asks, pulling away. Luke rubs his shoulder awkwardly and avoids Ashton’s gaze. “What does spreading my wings mean?” He asks cautiously. Ashton choked on air at that point. He didn’t expect Luke to ask.   
  
“Spreading your wings like that randomly means you want another to claim you.” Ashton says with difficulty.  
  
“Claim me?” Luke asks. Ashton gives him a look when it hits him.   
  
“Oh. OH! Ashton! How could you think I’d do that to you!” Luke says, swatting his arm.   
  
“Because I’m an idiot that doesn’t know what I have until I don’t have it. But I’m working on that.” Ashton insists, getting up.   
  
“You are.” Luke agrees with a blush.  
  
“Do you mind if I walk you home? I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Ashton asks politely, hands behind his back.   
  
“I don’t mind. But after that, I need some space and time.” Luke says.   
  
“Take all the time you need.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
